The ingredient that brought us together
by xLaShay
Summary: Food is an essential must which is unfortunately often only seen as such by some people. Shimako is one of those, but with a pinch of charm and the right recipe, even she can be convinced about one of the most enjoyable things in life. / Shimako & Yumi / Yuri / AU Story
1. Raw cane sugar

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my **Pu-chan**. Thank you so much dear :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

Pairing: Shimako & Yumi

 **Summary:** Food is an essential must which is unfortunately often only seen as such by some people. Shimako is one of those, but with a pinch of charm and the right recipe, even she can be convinced about one of the most enjoyable things in life.

* * *

 **"The ingredient that brought us together"**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Raw cane sugar**

* * *

There are some essential things that a person needs in order to live. Social contacts, work, a home… Just to give you a few examples. How to arrange those things is up to each individual but sadly, some people don't understand the importance of those. But that would be another topic.

There are also needs that every human being was born with. Needs that can't be easily denied or ignored. To name one , love, for example, is one of these needs and I'm sure you'll agree unless you're a psychopath or completely dominated by bitter experiences you have made in your life so far.

Receiving love, giving love… It doesn't matter if you think about friends, family members or partners. Love is needed and love is wanted by all of us.

Now that that is cleared, let's talk about how to _show_ love.

There are surely a lot of different ways. Often enough would it be good to just make casual remarks like "take care" or show signs of caring, a little note on the fridge or if you're the direct type then just say: "I love you".

It would be ideal if everyone could simply express their feelings.

Even better would it be if everyone is able to receive and understand the signs, subtle or not so subtle…

Well, there wouldn't be a story to tell if things would be always ideal?

And that brings us to this one…

* * *

Another day of hard study was about to end as Shimako Toudou settled down on a seat near a window. With a sigh of relief, she let her eyes wander in order to take in her surroundings. She had never been in this place before, but the cute frog at the entrance had caught her eye and she had decided on an impulse to try it out.

As soon as she had stepped into the location, there was this welcoming feeling that engulfed her in a warm embrace and put a smile on her exhausted face miraculously. It was a feeling that she was missing for a long time now – sadly so.

But this place felt like home, unlike other typical cafés or restaurants - not that she usually went to one. Not a seat was like the others. It conveyed the impression that the owner had just bought them randomly, without really thinking about it. There was a wing chair that could have been found and made from olden times and compared to a single stool that was so obviously modern – it was impressive and yet so fitting to the decorations of the walls. They were packed with various paintings, mostly abstract and even if Shimako generally not cared about that kind of art, the rich and expressive colours fascinated her. It was quite difficult to tear her gaze away, but the most heavenly reason that settled her down right now were the odours that hung loosely in the air.

Her eyes fluttered close and she allowed herself to dwell in this moment of peace, breathing in the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, almost tasting the bitterness on her tongue that caused her to swallow longingly.

"I recommend a cappuccino with an extra shot espresso."

She had never been one who showed any kind of emotions so clearly on her face, but she couldn't help as to tear her eyes open only to blush at the sight of laughing eyes in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb."

"N-No…" She cleared her throat. "Why do you think a cappuccino would suit me?" Shimako asked, curious as for how this woman had guessed her favourite coffee right on the first try.

"Would you rather prefer it simple and black?"

Shimako smiled. "I asked first."

"Hm…" The woman walked away and went behind the bar; starting to pull and press on that big machine that Shimako only assumed was for coffee. While the stranger was busy, Shimako used the time to roam her eyes over her face.

'Pretty' she thought. 'Kind, gentle and yet so strong… But why is she wearing a chef's uniform?'

"I think, I might have the right answer…" The stranger said, showing a perfect line of white teeth, eyes the colours of hazelnuts were twinkling playfully.

"That would be?" Shimako was unable to resist that smile and gave it back.

"Coffee is probably the most loved drink, at least here in Germany… It fits for every occasion. In the morning, while working or just after meals. It doesn't matter when you want to have it, even though I've stopped drinking it before going to bed…" She smiled, setting a mug in front of Shimako.

"If I have to guess, then I think you're a purist, you like to keep things simple. But…" She paused, eying Shimako curiously, probably wondering what she was thinking but continued on with a giggle as Shimako's only reaction was to calmly put her chin on her folded hands and look straight back without batting an eyelash. The smile never left her lips.

"You aren't bitter like the espresso in that cappuccino. You like sweets, maybe a sweet life itself… And with a little milk on it, you make up for the bitterness."

An awkward, palpable silence enveloped the space between them but before Shimako could utter a word and share her thoughts, her companion burst into laughter – into one of the sweetest kinds.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend… I just have this friend who is reading a lot and well, she told me about a 'you eat what you are' theory and… You just sat there…"

"…and looked like a victim of such assault?" Shimako asked teasingly. It wasn't that the stranger was wrong, but she hadn't to know that. She _was_ a private person.

"Indeed... And that without ordering, so I thought I give you some extra attention." She winked and shoved a can of brown sugar across the table. "Sweeten and drink your coffee while it's warm. It's brewed with the right temperature, that's why you should be able to drink it directly but it will cool off fast if you do not enjoy it soon."

Shimako fidgeted with the can. "I usually use white sugar…"

"It's just a matter of taste but in my humble opinion, raw cane sugar is suited best for coffees. Go on, taste it yourself." She nodded encouragingly, sweeping Shimako's hesitance right away with an enticing smile.

"Well, then… Don't mind if I do." She put some sugar in her mug and stirred it up. Trusting that it wouldn't be too hot, she took a sip and then another, stopping herself with force in order to not gulp it down at once. It tasted _incredulous_ and it seemed that the right temperature had unfolded the roasting flavour to its fullest. The taste was more bitter and stronger than she was used to since it was doubled, but with the right amount of milk froth mingled with the raw cane sugar was it a bittersweet enjoyment with a smack of caramel.

Shimako wasn't able to stop the moan of pleasure that escaped past her lips and licked off – almost sensually – the foam above her upper lip.

"I assume you like it?" The stranger asked, a glint of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I do… I never had a coffee like this before." She admitted, taking another sip and closed her eyes for a brief moment – enjoying the feeling of its warmth that made her way through her throat and settled down in her stomach to heat up her insides. "I think that I will always prefer it this way." She stated, opening her eyes again.

"You're always welcome to come back anytime you want." The woman shifted in her seat, cocking her head and surprisingly so, smirked at Shimako.

"But even if I don't mind to have you here, I suggest you take a closer look at the business hours since I'm usually not here but in the kitchen." She laughed that cute laugh again and Shimako wondered how this woman could make her blush just twice in a row without much effort. Well, at least she had an explanation for the stranger's attire.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was open…" she mumbled sheepishly, taking another sip to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't be, I meant it as I say that I don't mind you being here. Besides, it was my mistake to leave the door open while cleaning up."

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice, calling a name it seemed.

"Ah, that's my co-worker. Sorry, but unfortunately I have to do some shopping… No, no!" She prevented Shimako from standing up whilst putting her hands on her shoulders. "Stay, I'll let them know that you're allowed to be here. The cappuccino is on the house too, so please, make yourself comfortable."

"But…" Shimako tried to protest.

"No buts. My house, my rules. Besides, you did come here off-time." She winked, flashing a smile that didn't allow Shimako to object further.

The woman pushed back her seat and attempted to leave as Shimako regained her ability to speak and grabbed the stranger by her wrist.

"T-Thank you… uh…" Shimako scrunched her face in confusion as it came to her mind that she hadn't asked about her name.

"Yumi. Just call me Yumi." With another grin, she finally turned around and left.

"Thank you, Yumi…" Shimako whispered, an almost goofy smile on her face. She cupped her mug with both hands and leant her cheek against the warmth.

"Nice to meet you…"

* * *

 **Please review!**

See ya next time!

xLaShay


	2. Green smoothie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"The ingredient that brought us together"**

Chapter 2

 **Green smoothie**

* * *

"Shimaakoo! Get up!"

With a groan of frustration, Shimako opened her eyes reluctantly and held her arm above her head to shield her eyes from the sunbeams that teased her through the shutter. Sleep was in the last few days, if not weeks, a rare visitor - refusing to grant her the right amount of rest.

Not bothering to get up, she rolled around and curled up into a fetal position, crawling back underneath the warmth of her blanket. She had absolutely no reason to leave the bed.

Unfortunately, her roommate did not agree.

"Shimako!" She almost jumped up straight with a silent shriek as her door flung open violently with a loud crack, slamming against the wall. On the doorway stood a tall woman with short, blonde hair whose grey eyes were accusingly directed towards her. Shimako pulled her blanket instinctively up to her chin.

"You grouch! I'm hungry but the fridge is empty!" The intruder pouted and crossed the room, apparently willing to drag her out of bed with force if necessary.

"Sei…" She whined, too tired to fight back properly. "It's Saturday…"

"Hunger does not care what day or time it is… come on, get up. I know a place where we can get a nice breakfast." Eying Shimako's face intently, the look of impatience turned into one of concern.

"Haven't you got enough sleep again?"

"Nope," Shimako replied simply and surrounded to her cousin's persistence, already feeling disturbed and knew that Sei would just bother if she insisted on staying in bed. She slid out of her shelter and sighed heavily, stretching her tired body.

"One would think that medical students know how to be mindful of themselves…" Sei stated, not even trying to hide her sarcastic undertone. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You've lost weight."

Shimako just shrugged. "Food is not always within easy reach."

"Geez!" Sei exclaimed, clutching both hands against her head dramatically. "That's a lame excuse for your inability of cooking! She clicked her tongue impatiently and palmed her face in disbelief. "Get dressed!" she demanded, shooing her into the bathroom.

As soon as she was in the bathroom she leant against the door and closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. A small yet wistful smile graced her quivering lips. Her cousin possessed a caring personality by nature even though she usually kept that side hidden. Lately, however, was she almost unbearable with the way she tried to pursue her on campus, only to invite her for lunch or to make sure that she had enough to drink.

Slowly opening her eyes, she walked towards the sink and had a long close look at herself. Lacklustre, grey-blue eyes, highlighted with dark circles were staring right back. Her once so angelic face was sunken, hardly resembling the one of a 22-year-old. Pale and clear white skin – usually an ideal of beauty where she came from originally – appeared unhealthy, so fragile; almost like the corpses she was used to anatomize.

Another heavy sigh left her chest. She ran her hand slowly through her light brown tresses – only to find out that her tips were brittle. Shimako closed her eyes again. Not daring to look as she took off her silky nightgown with her undergarments and stepped into the shower. Her exhausted body stiffened as the first splash of cold water came in contact with her sensitive skin. She could have taken a step back but felt the need to shock her systems to fully awaken. The subsequent heat that trickled down her frame was relaxing, almost comforting. Clearing her clouded mind.

It had already been three long years since she had given in to her desire to break out of her familiar surroundings. That time she hadn't felt the necessity to think long as soon as the opportunity had arisen and she had left Japan, accepting the scholarship to study medicine that had been offered to her. Sei, her beloved cousin, had welcomed her with open arms and acted as her tower of strength in this foreign country.

As much as she missed her father and her so much loved Ginko trees, the tiring studies and the cruel, short breaks made it impossible to go back for a visit. Her family wasn't rich, but wealthy enough to provide her with everything she needed to live a quiet life without having to think about a part-time job.

And yet she wished she could be more independent.

"Shi-maa-koo…" a sulky voice interrupted her musings, caused her to giggle. A 'hangry' Sei was never easy to deal with. "I'll be right there." She said through the closed door, turning off the water and stepped out of the shower. She gripped her towel and began the process of drying herself off, getting ready for general public.

Completely dressed, she followed the compelling aroma of black coffee that wafted heavily through their flat and found herself in the kitchen. Fitting to the rest of their apartment was it a small, tiny room. The walls were painted in a warm rose and decorated with framed photographs of black and white impressions of the city that Sei had taken before Shimako started living with her, made it the more snugly, pleasant and offered enough space for the simplest kinds of necessary equipment and a dining table for the both of them. But even though that she would say that a functional stove or countertops were must haves, the only environment she was used to handle was the microwave.

"Here, drink that. It seems you need it." Sei offered, placing a steaming cup in between her hands while she took her seat.

"Thank you…" She sipped carefully as to not get burned and couldn't help but creased her face in disappointment. It wasn't near of that taste she had the other day.

Sei furrowed an eyebrow. "Why that look? Did it offend you somehow?"

Shimako chuckled softly "Sorry, but…" A deep sigh left her chest and she set up her mug and tilted her head to meet curious grey eyes. Her voice dropped down to a husky whisper, "Have you ever tasted something _so_ _good_ that everything you try out afterwards is nothing less than a cheap reminder, a failed copy? Only faint hints of the original and leaves you all the more with nothing but the intense longing for the unique and so addictive taste?"

Sei's eyes widened in surprise but the corner of her lips twitched dangerously, turning slowly into a grin. "Is that your polite way of telling me that my coffee sucks?"

Shimako shot her a serene smile. "Maybe?"

Her cousin burst into a barking laughter. "You're the one to complain, _missy_. I'm not even sure that you know how the coffee brewer functions…"

"Granted, I don't." Shimako shrugged, shoving off her mug. Sadly, it was a waste of resources but she couldn't force herself to drink that lifeless sludge after tasting the real deal.

"Shimako..." The sudden meekness in Sei's voice made her cringe.

"She called… Twice… Saying that you don't answer your phone."

Shimako remained silent and tensed up, albeit visibly, while her gaze settled down on her hands now on her lap.

Sei sighed wholeheartedly, tousling pensively through her short hair. "I don't want to pry, but it's been a few months a-"

"She cheated on me…" Shimako cut her off and looked up, wondering herself about the steadiness of her voice.

"Oh…" She could clearly see the gears turning in that intelligent brain. Sei's face grew pale in bewilderment. "Would never have guessed…" She mumbled grimly, eyes tightening in anger.

Shimako shook her head calmly. "We're not in bad terms, though…" Sei snorted in disgust but remained silent, waiting for her cousin to continue.

"The relationship was over in that very moment I left… I mean…" Shimako explained, drawing little circles on the table with her fingertips. "I had been too much of an optimist to think that we can make it despite the distance and it wasn't fair to expect from her to wait for me. She never wanted me to leave in the first place…"

"So what? You could _at least_ show some anger but all you do is suffering in silence!"

Shimako shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "I can't be mad at her… She was honest and had told me about the girl long before something happened and I just call it cheating because…" She swallowed; it was not easy to talk about it even if she felt some kind of relief to let it out a little. "… because she only had confessed that day as she actually planned to board a plane to visit me… But even if I'm disappointed, I really can't be mad…"

Sei shook her head furiously. "I assume you broke up, only speaking through the phone and saying things like 'Let's stay friends'?"

"Hm… Pretty much…" Shimako admitted and reached out for Sei's hand to take it in between her owns. "It's better that way and I'm just glad that I didn't lose her completely…" She played with the blonde's pinkie absentmindedly. "I'm just not calling her back because some days… It's hard to know that she's happy without me…"

Sei grunted, freeing her hand to tap Shimako on her forehead. "You're too nice… Too much of a forgiving person." Though, her expressions softened as she cupped her cheek tenderly. "Just saying to let go wouldn't help, would it? It's too fresh. And knowing you, I'm sure you'll handle it somehow…"

"Sure, I do…" Shimako replied, smiling affirmatively in spite of the tightness in her chest. She had to.

"Well…" Sei mumbled, deciding to drop the topic. "Let's go and eat!"

Standing in the doorway she looked back and said with a serious voice, "You're tough, Shimako…" but then she grinned, Cheshire cat-like."But don't you dare criticise my coffee once more before you've learned to handle more than the microwave!" With that she left the kitchen to grab their coats, leaving Shimako behind with an amused smile.

* * *

Dusseldorf, renowned for its fashion, fair trades and also for its academy of fine arts, was one of the most populous cities in Germany. With the proximity to the Rhine, its shopping districts and must-have-seen-once places of interests, was it not only a popular destination for tourists but also attractive to many students – even if mainly due to the exciting night life in old downtown.

Most of them, however, had to live outside since the expenses would easily exceed every allowance a student could earn. But thanks to the large and well-connected Japanese community, Sei had been able to make some deals in order to provide for herself, and later Shimako, with an apartment not far from the university they attended.

It was a grey, Saturday morning and Shimako shivered as a merciless breeze of cold wind swirled around her. She instinctively buried her hands deeper in the pockets of her mantle and hunched her shoulders to brace herself against the blast. It should be spring and yet nothing but very few signs of sprouting leaves on still all too naked trees were hinting that the lifelessness of this city would hopefully soon vanish and be reanimated.

Shimako was deep in her thoughts as she walked silently on Sei's side, not paying attention as to where her cousin was leading her and was almost startled as she found herself entering the by then just once felt welcoming embrace. The so long missed feeling of home.

"Look, what we have here…" a young, feminine woman with long, dark-chocolate hair, braided in two pigtails greeted them with a smirk. She wiped her hands off on her apron as she approached the pair. "Long time no see, Sei. I already thought that you've forgotten about us."

"Hey, Yoshino…" Sei greeted back sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I was hurting, you know… Your boss dumped me… Again."

Yoshino giggled behind a hand, "Her weak spots are princesses, _ladies_. Not a lecherous old man like you." She winked as Sei pursed her lips into a pout. "But it seems…" Yoshino turned her eyes towards Shimako who fidgeted slightly under the considering gaze. "It seems that you already found yourself a new victim? And what a fair one." She smiled friendly.

Shimako decided to participate in the apparent, affectionate banter. "Victim would be right, but that's because I have no choice but to live with her." She smiled sweetly. "I'm Shimako, Sei's cousin."

"Ah, you're so _nice_ today, Shimako…" Sei whined, attempting to ruffle her cousin's hair who took not a moment too soon a small step back.

Yoshino chuckled. "Well then, come on in and welcome to our humble abode. Let me take your coats and Sei, your favourite table is free."

They followed their hostess through the guestroom until they reached an old but solid table of oak, equipped with the ancient wing chair Shimako had admired the last time she had been here. She couldn't help but graced tenderly across the gilded armrest and settled down onto the softness of the dark red cushion in awe.

"That's actually my seat…" Sei complained but threw herself on the sun yellow armchair in the opposite to her.

"Not anymore…" Shimako set her straight with a smile of pure happiness. It was so comfy.

"What would you want for breakfast?" Yoshino asked with a chuckle.

"Café au lait and pancakes please~." Sei sing-songed, blushing a little as her stomach grumbled right on time to promote her request.

Yoshino nodded and turned her attention to Shimako. "And you?"

"I would like a cappuccino."

"Shimako…" Sei said with a stern voice. "You have to eat something."

Before Shimako could protest, Yoshino voiced out "Let me handle that, Sei." She winked at Shimako. "I'm sure that our chef will be able to convince you about the pleasure of a good and satiable breakfast."

She left in order to deliver their requests to the kitchen staff and then went behind the bar to prepare the coffees. Not long after, the rich scent of roasted beans enveloped the whole restaurant, pulling Shimako's eyelids downwards, leaving a dreamy smile on her face and helped her to relax more into her seat.

"I heard that we have someone here who doesn't know how to appreciate the power of a filling breakfast…"

Shimako opened her eyes and was unable to hold back a small smile after hearing the lovely voice. "Déjà vu…" She mumbled quietly, meeting sparkling orbs whose depths reminded her of Mokka, a Turkish-Arabian speciality of coffee that was drunk to say 'May our friendship last for 40 years.'"

"Hey, Yumi!" Sei broke out into a dazzling smile, almost drooling at the sight of stapled pancakes, fluffy and covered with the right amount of maple syrup and a knob of crinkled butter on top.

"Sei…" Yumi giggled. "I see you're hungry…" She settled the plate down in front of the blonde who was readily waiting with her cutlery in hands to dig in. Her eyes were glazed with pure undiluted appetite, but her manners didn't allow her to start eating. She looked up again. "What do you have for Shimako?"

"Shimako is your name then?" Yumi asked, while putting down a plate with toasted slices of buttered white bread and assorted cold meat that was garnished with red cocktail tomatoes, pieces of cucumber and lettuce leaves. Although what caught Shimako's most attention was a glass filled with a dark-green fluid and she had to admit, it appeared untempting to drink.

"Y-yes, that's me." She replied politely, turning her gaze to meet gentle eyes. "Is that for me?" she asked attentively.

"Indeed. But…" Yumi nudged Sei with her elbow. "Go on, start eating before they get cold."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sei obliged enthusiastically. As soon as the first piece of her delicious pancakes met her lips and disappeared into her mouth, a low moan of pleasure escaped her enclosed lips. She chewed slowly, enjoying and loving the feeling of fluffiness that was mixed with the honey-like and yet a little nutty but mild sweetness of maple syrup.

"Safe to say that you like them…" Yumi chuckled and turned her attention towards Shimako again since Sei was completely taken by her breakfast.

"You're not that much of a big eater, are you?"

"Not really…" Shimako admitted shyly. This woman with the long brown hair and the kindest eyes just had her way to charm a blush on her pale cheeks. "What is that?" She pointed at the glass with the odd-looking liquid. Weariness in her eyes.

"That's a green smoothie." She replied while pulling a stool from another table and sat down. "I just thought that pancakes or other heavy dishes for breakfast would overwork your stomach because you might be not used to them, unlike Sei here."

Sei stuck out her tongue briefly and continued to eat her pancakes. Not able to take off her mind from the heavenly taste.

"You know, Shimako…" Yumi leant her chin on folded hands, smiling so captivatingly that Shimako had no difficulties at all to listen closely. "Eating breakfast in order to start your day at best is not just a saying… I have my own preferences when it comes to food in the morning but I chose these for you because I don't want you to become sick. That's why I kept it light."

"The green smoothie doesn't look that tasty, though…" Shimako said, furrowing her brow.

"Don't judge a book by its cover… It will taste unusual at first, but then… Who knows? Maybe it will turn into your favourite drink?" She shoved the glass to Shimako. "Be brave…" She challenged mischievously.

Shimako cleared her throat and gripped the glass, still sceptical; she led it slowly to her mouth. She felt the blush creeping further down her neck by the intense look Yumi was giving her and almost missed her lips but then…

It was a smooth feeling on her tongue, not that unpleasant as she had expected. The taste was unusual, herb at first, but taking another sip – a sweetened explosion went past her gums, underlining the barely noticeable bitterness and made it the more to a drink Shimako never had tasted before. The creaminess of the green fluid was surprisingly digestible, refreshing and made its way down slowly to her stomach, tingling her nerves and left an enjoyable sensation in its wake.

Before Shimako knew, she had emptied the glass and settled it down with a thud. "Wow…" She said breathlessly, cheeks heated.

"I take that as a compliment…" Yumi grinned, obviously pleased with Shimako's reaction.

"What do-… How d-…" Shimako, even if wide awake now, couldn't help but stutter helplessly. Her mind too occupied with the invigorating jolts that rushed through her body.

"It's just a mixture of water, baby spinach, and fruits like apples, bananas, a handful of berries, a few leaves of mint and a dash of lime," Yumi explained. "I can say that it is healthy, but it would be beyond my capabilities to make an attempt to explain to you why. I just know that it is refreshing and whenever I drink it, I feel comfortable and have more energy when I consume it with a light breakfast like you are having it now." She chuckled at Shimako's still dreamy state.

"Please enjoy your breakfast; I have to go back to the kitchen." She said, winking at Sei who had finished her pancakes and was now leaning back in her armchair, completely satisfied and relaxed.

"Do you always take the time to serve your guests personally…?" Shimako blurted, cheeks already red went even redder.

If Yumi was caught off guard with that question she didn't show.

"I have a mission…" Her hazel eyes were twinkling playfully and Shimako felt goosebumps spreading down her spine at the sight of her charming smile.

"Besides, I have a weak spot for young ladies who are screaming to be pleased…"

With that said she turned around and left Shimako behind with the question as for how she should take that revelation.

A sly smile tugged at her lips, slowly growing into a full-blown one.

That, she vowed, was now her quest she was determined to solve.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

xLaShay


	3. Crêpe Suzette

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"The ingredient that brought us together"**

Chapter 3

 **Crêpe Suzette**

* * *

Yuuki threw himself on his chair behind his desk and rubbed his temple, trying to soothe a headache he felt was creeping up slowly but surely to annoy him to no end.

"You shouldn't push her that hard…"

Yuuki looked up and smiled briefly but creased his face into a pained grimace. "It's not that I'm enjoying it… I hate to argue with her but if I don't, she would spend all her time in the kitchen, working herself sick."

Yoshino smiled in understanding and went behind him, putting a gentle hand on his tensed shoulders. "I share your beliefs but still… Go on easy. She has to figure out things on her own."

"Yeah, but…" he moaned out quietly as Yoshino started to massage his shoulders with soothing but firm kneading. He needed a moment to take his mind off of the gentle pleasure before he continued. "I know she's just seeking for distraction due to her broken heart but it's been a year already. Who is supposed to take care of her if she doesn't do it herself?"

"You're such a siscon…"

Yuuki opened his mouth in protest but just groaned out loud as Yoshino pushed hard on a very tight knot, forestalling any objection.

"Don't deny it, sweetie." she giggled. "Sadly, a broken heart does take its time to heal and given the intense relationship they had, she just doesn't know how to handle it otherwise. I know you care for her and I'm sure she appreciates that as well but she's an adult and does not want for you to interfere."

"Then, what should I do? I just can't stand by in silence and look at her while she is overworking herself. She has to learn that there's a world outside of this restaurant, a world that is worth to be recognised, but all she does is stare into pots and stir sauces all day long…"

"I know…" Yoshino agreed calmly. It was not easy to answer that question since she was trapped between the want to support her best friend, but her lover as well. Yuuki was overly protective when it came to his sister and it wasn't a simple task to remind him that she was capable of deciding things on her own. Yumi, a workaholic, was happy and passionate about her work. It was a side of her that she truly loved and admired, but she also understood Yuuki's worries, knowing that it wouldn't be the first time when his sister would land in a hospital because she had worn herself out again. Yuuki surely had his point, but Yoshino had realised over the years that even though Yumi was kind, she also could be stubborn. More so than Yuuki was.

"Try it gentler next time. You know it's best if you do it that way, with logic reasons even she can't deny."

"If only she would listen…" Yuuki muttered under his breath.

"She will…" Yoshino patted his head lovingly. "Just let it go for now. She's already out, so at least the argument wasn't for nothing. Come on, I need a hand at the bar."

He ruffled his hair in frustration but obliged. He couldn't help but think that Yoshino was right even if he wondered since when she was so calm at this matter. She used to lead the fights with Yumi about her unhealthy working habits and he had actually been the one to stop them before it would have gotten out of hands, but lately was she just watching and now it was on him to kick his sister out of the restaurant.

"Do you know something I don't?" He asked suspiciously, eying his girlfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"Hm… I wonder…" She replied mysteriously and shot a smirk his way.

Yuuki's stomach twisted at her expression and sighed in defeat.

'Women…'

* * *

Class had been dismissed early and Shimako walked down the streets of old downtown, counting the grey cobblestones under her feet on her way to her usual walk at the water. She loved the atmosphere whenever she found herself there, while staring onto the reflections created by the sun above the Rhine's surface, even loved but envied the freely screeching seagulls circling all above the people underneath them.

Today had been another day of hard study and Shimako thought for a matter of seconds that Sei would frown at her for strolling around all alone again. She couldn't help but even if she was able to find nice and caring classmates, she didn't desire to spend her free time with them to chat all about boys or the newest fashion presented on catwalks. Nevertheless, her lone wolf attitude seemed to not keep her fellow students at bay, and unfortunately, it got quite exhausting to deny the date requests – romantic kinds or just the friendly ones.

She was cut off her musings as she tripped over an unlucky placed cobblestone and almost fell only to steady herself just right in time but the moment she looked up, a breeze of air whirled around her, sweeping her right away and everything grinded to a halt.

Long, chestnut coloured hair fluttered in the rhythm of the wind as if wanting to play with them gently. Highlighting the handsome features of the owner, timid sunbeams peeked behind grey clouds and her eyes shone brightly, reflecting and changing its glow with every wave that passed her orbs. It was a stunning sight for Shimako's consuming eyes, soothing the soreness of her mind and let her forget time and space. She was dazzling – blessed with a beauty that wasn't to be compared to those girls posing on catwalks or modelling for magazines. There was this sparkle in those eyes that raced her pulse and Shimako just stood there, awed – unable to tear her gaze away.

Shimako was glued right on the spot until she felt a sudden vibration that let her crash down to earth again. Irritated, she rummaged through her purse until she found her buzzing phone and decided in an instant that she didn't want to pick up that call right now. Not when the women she had stared at a moment ago was noticing her presence. Meeting grey-blue eyes, she turned around and her lips curled up into a heartwarming smile.

"Hey, Shimako… Are you okay?"

"Y-Yumi…" she greeted rather breathlessly, feeling a faint blush tinting her cheeks she rejected the call absentmindedly and put her phone back in her purse.

"I'm glad you remember." Yumi laughed, gazing at her expectantly. "You're in for a walk?"

"Sure…" Shimako uttered, finally able to get rid of her half-frozen state given the heat of her blood that rushed through her veins.

They walked a while in comfortable silence and Shimako couldn't help but kept taking sidelong glances at her company, eying her secretly behind her lashes and all the while her heart was pounding hard in her chest, almost making it impossible for her lungs to work properly.

There was just something about Yumi, something about her eyes that draw her in. Kind and wise and yet so mysterious. Shimako wondered what secrets laid behind those depths.

"Tell me something about you…" Shimako prompted, blushing and glancing at Yumi nervously, not knowing where her request came from.

"Hm…"

Shimako could clearly see a smirk tugging on Yumi's features as she took her time to reply while she was kicking a defenceless stone down the path, observing as it flipped just twice to land with a small plop in the depths of the river, disappearing into its darkness. She guided her hand across the rusty railing and a shy smile was formed on her lips as she stopped and turned around to look at Shimako.

"I don't have that much to tell, but if I may reiterate my brother's words then they would be that I'm stubborn, a workaholic and too determined to make everyone see that there is more into eating as just the simple need we were born with."

"I'm not so sure… " Shimako replied after a brief pensive silence, leaning her back against the railing and locked her eyes with Yumi's. She smiled. "I think that there's nothing wrong with being a workaholic as long as one knows their limits. It is admirable to have found something so meaningful that you can devote yourself into. It might be that workaholics tend to be excessive but apart from that – they're passionate about what they're doing."

Yumi was all smiles and Shimako had to bite the inner of her cheeks to not squeak out in delight at the prettiness that caused her heart to miss more than one beat. Yet she furrowed her brow in irritation as Yumi sighed heavily, cupping her own cheek with a frown.

"If only my brother would see that like you do…"

"Maybe I should have a talk with him then?"

"Which would give you the opportunity to try out my cooking all the more!" Yumi said with utmost enthusiasm.

Shimako shrugged, "I don't care that much about food but I do care about the company."

Yumi gasped in shock, struck in silence and was staring wide eyed at Shimako's irritated face.

"Hm?"

"Y-You… You just broke my heart!" the brunette responded sulkily, clutching her jacket above her heart. "I'm not well… I think I might die…" she sobbed, creasing her face as if in pain.

The medical student paled and grabbed Yumi instinctively by her wrist in sudden worry, feeling for her pulse. She arched an eyebrow, "You seem fine. I can clearly feel your…" Shimako looked up and held her breath as her own heart started to drum to a newly created rhythm. Yumi was close, far too close and she found herself losing into deep brown eyes… A flash of something fast went across those captivating orbs but all Shimako could do was stare, not able to think since her mind was clouded. She barely breathed; only forcing shallow breaths out from between her slightly parted lips and wondered what kind of magic Yumi was performing when she could stop time like this.

A merry chuckle snapped her out of her daze and she blinked, once, twice before she released her grip on Yumi's wrist calmly and took a step back. In contempt of her pounding heartbeat, she demanded her face to put on a nonchalant smile that hopefully hid the swirling emotions in her chest and had stopped her brain from working.

The brunette grinned at her amused with a hint of curiosity dancing in her hazel eyes. If she was confused about Shimako's odd behaviour, then none of her expressions showed that she was.

"Would you mind joining me? I happen to know a nice location where we can get a nice but divine snack."

"Sure, why not…" They continued their walk alongside the river while Shimako tried hard to take off her mind from the incident that had happened before. She couldn't help but notice that Yumi's company was just as pleasant as it could be and she decided that it wouldn't do any harm if she tried to befriend the cook. Not that she had any other choice. She was already drawn to her.

Shimako tilted her head and smiled adoringly as Yumi squeaked happily, her eyes were sparkling with so much joy as they came near the stalls that were strung together alongside the river, luring them with different kinds of appetizing smells that delivered its magic through the air and invited everyone that came along to settle down and be pleased.

"I'm somehow surprised that we're not heading to your place." Shimako thought out loud and chuckled as the corner of Yumi's lips twitched into a sheepish grin. She huffed.

"Sadly, I'm not allowed to go back before dinner and was annoyed about that fact… But now I think that there's nothing better to pass the time as to linger in your lovely presence." she said almost casually, but her smile turned wicked as she winked at Shimako, charming another blush on her cheeks.

"Flatterer…" Shimako muttered, trying to hide her beet red face in the hem of her mantle as Yumi beamed another smile and nudged her playfully with her elbow.

They giggled their way further down the path and soon they reached a mouldered looking booth whose panels had been probably a bright light blue before the weather gave it over the years its now unsound signature. It was just equipped with a few lone tables made of wood with matching chairs. Solid but not very inviting at the first appearance but after taking a short glimpse behind the counter, Shimako decided that a book shouldn't really be judged by its cover. The small kitchen was spotless.

Endearing wrinkles which spoke volumes about a life that had drawn and lined an old lady's face, whose eyes were full of warmth and wisdom, telling a tale about memories, experiences that none of our young women had made until now – these eyes were directed at them with a small frown but they turned gentle and the lady smiled invitingly as the pair of young women approached her. Her eyes lit up the more as Yumi opened her arms and engulfed her in a tight embrace, laughing felicitously and Shimako felt the muscle in her chest flutter at the display of the heartfelt greeting.

"I'm pleased to see you, auntie. You're well?" Yumi asked as she released the lady from her arms. To Shimako's astonishment, she just smiled and tilted her head in a questioning manner after gesturing with a slight nod to Shimako.

But Yumi seemed to understand as she replied, "That's my friend Shimako. I bet she never had one of your creations before. So please, would you do us the favour?" With another nod, she disappeared behind her counter and pulled some tools out; leaving Shimako to question what awaited her.

"Unfortunately, she doesn't have the ability to speak," Yumi told her while she observed the lady attentively.

"How horrible…"

Yumi smiled at her. "That might be, but… I think that she has her way to reach the people, though. A very special way and I'm still learning that language."

"You mean she does it through her food…" Shimako stated more than she asked and Yumi confirmed with a slight nod, eliciting a soft chuckle from her company.

"You really love cooking…"

"I do," Yumi said and continued on with a dreamy smile. "For me, it is art… But cooks don't need a brush, paint tubes or canvas… All we need is a simple plate on that we can arrange the colourful victuals our earth is still providing us with…" she paused and pulled Shimako closer to her side, gently turning her to direct her gaze on the lady behind the counter. Shimako trembled slightly at the closeness but remained still with some difficulties as Yumi spoke further, gracing her ear with her warm breath.

"Just look how she lovingly opens those eggs and how gently she let them glide into the bowl… The deep orange colour of those yolks tells you that she didn't just buy them randomly… The chickens must have been raised happily without adding many meds to her feeds… And she even doesn't add the flour in a harsh way but instead takes her time to sift it slowly, mixing it lightly with the sweet, fresh milk and only stirring it with the needed strain."

Shimako swallowed, albeit visibly, and tried hard to focus on Yumi's explanation as to what the old woman was doing, but it seemed that all of her beings was only occupied with Yumi's angelic voice and the slight contact of her hand on her shoulder as she continued to guide her through the process of making something she didn't really care about for now.

"Take a breath…" Yumi whispered tenderly and Shimako did just that, closing her eyes as an infatuating scent of freshness hit her senses. It was crisp and tangy, a citrus refreshment with an uplifting aroma that was energising like the woman beside her whose company she truly enjoyed.

"Shimako…" She shuddered violently at the way her name was spoken.

"Open your eyes…"

She followed, spellbound, utterly defeated and not able to control her breathing anymore, not to speak of her madly beating heart that was ready to break out of her chest as Yumi tightened her grip on her shoulder. It was gentle but still firm and as she opened her eyes in daze – blissful explosions shuddered its way through her frame, tingling all of her senses by listening to the sound of tiny cracks, while she took a harsh breath to savor more of that heavenly scent that swept her out of reality just to let her down easy while she was releasing a low moan from the depths of her soul at the sight of darting flames dancing in front of her eyes.

"Beautiful…" Yumi whispered huskily.

"It is…" Shimako agreed, eyes wandering discretely back and forth between the flame and the fire burning in Yumi's eyes. She felt her heart slowing down…

"What is she cooking?" She asked, her mind still fuzzy.

Yumi smiled sweetly and casually leant her head against Shimako's shoulder, causing her to blush furiously.

"Crêpe Suzette."

"W-what?" Shimako breathed out, ignoring the pain in her lungs.

"It's a speciality from Bretagne, France… A very thin pancake garnished with oranges, bathed in a caramel sauce also based on the same citrus fruit and of course sugar. It is usually flambé with a Grand Marnier or Cointreau which intensifies the aroma." She giggled and Shimako shook with her in silence, opening and closing her fist to release some tension.

"There are some stories told about how it was created centuries ago but the most traditional one is that it happened accidently… The young guy actually wanted to name it like his prince but he refused gentlemanlike, saying that it should be called like his lady instead that probably just happened to be there in the right place at the right time…"

"Kinda cute…"

"Indeed! Yumi nodded enthusiastically and Shimako couldn't hold back a warm smile.

She loved the way Yumi's eyes would always light up with so much joy whenever she talks about the thing she's the most passionate about.

 _Doki doki…_

Her mind screeched to a halt and she began to tremble as she was hit with the gravity of her thoughts. Merciless, like a wrecking ball.

"I'm falling…"

"What?" Yumi lifted her head from Shimako's shoulder to look at her questioningly.

"Nothing…" Shimako whispered back with a faint smile, hiding her hand behind her back and closed it tightly into a fist.

'Nothing…'

* * *

 **A/N:** This story requires some further structuring, detailed investigations, characterizations and also more outlined scenes that I would like to have prepared and finished before even posting another chapter :) Unlike with my first story, I want to be well-organized, more so, in order to make this worth your while. Please be patient. I update as soon as possible.

 **Please review ;)**

xLaShay


End file.
